


A Luna Lovegood Original

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Author : DustBunny3, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Ginny demande, Luna donne.





	A Luna Lovegood Original

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Luna Lovegood Original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864740) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



« Tu me ferais quelque chose ? » Demanda Ginny sans réfléchir à la question. Elle réfléchissait cependant beaucoup aux rires que suscitaient les créations de Luna. Elle réfléchissait, plus difficilement, à sa promesse à sa mère ; rester loin des ennuis.

« Bien sûr. » Dit immédiatement Luna, ses yeux s'illuminant. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

« Surprends-moi. » Répondit Ginny. Elle refusa de regretter sa réponse.

Même en voyant le cadeau de Luna trois jours plus tard, elle refusa de la regretter. Elle ne pouvait pas devant le sourire de Luna. Ginny lui sourit, sincèrement et chaleureusement, et laissa Luna lui mettre la barrette dans les cheveux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
